The Rain's Windy Approach
by Butterfly218
Summary: They said ignorance is bliss. Cheryl Lynn Vanessa Redfield never believed it, but it all changed when she caught a glimpse of the world's deepest darkest depths. She wonders if which was the most painful amongst everything; death, loss, betrayal, lies, abominations, or ignorance itself?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own RE, only Cher and the box with the key chain!**

* * *

_Do they know? Do they forgive me? Hate me? Will imprisonment be enough as punishment? Death penalty? Or am I just overreacting?_ Every pounding beat of her heart was louder than the helicopter's whirling blades. She grasped her butterfly necklace hoping it can at least warm the cold she felt in her heart despite the summer breeze.

Before the vehicle could even touch the ground and fully land, a passenger already jumped out of it and entered the building. She didn't think her guilt could sink any lower, until she saw the man hurriedly pass her by without a second glance and into the building. Barry didn't even give her a chance to give a greeting or help him with his wounds, not that he needed any. His pace was too fast for the girl to catch a glimpse of the worry that dominated his face and every step.

Rebecca got out next as she retraced Barry's footsteps slower than the former. All the medic could manage to offer her as a greeting was a tired smile. It was better than what she received from Barry, or lack of.

The sixteen-year-old brought her gaze back to the helicopter only to see Brad almost bumping against her body as he barely managed to prevent both of them from stumbling to the ground. He was already walking away when she caught herself and heard the pilot mumble an apology. His reaction seem to be evasive. Like he was avoiding any form of conversation or eye contact.

As she once again brought her eyes towards the 'copter, she saw her brother helping Jill. _A gentleman, as always. _She was only able to remove her numb fingers from the pendant of her necklace when she saw her brother, alive and well, with no permanent wounds or limbs lost. The partners exchanged some words before Jill went towards the girl watching them, with Chris trailing behind.

The older woman gave her a tight hug as a whisper escaped her lips. "You were right about him. We both were. God, they were everywhere. I felt like he was the only I could trust when my instincts told me otherwise." An apologetic smile appeared on her face. It was intended to deliver comfort when all it did was worsen the latter's current state. The younger one couldn't form words to scream what she desperately want to. _You have nothing to be sorry for, I'm at fault for lying and hiding everything. Might as well kill me if you feel like it. _"He's dead." Two words from Jill eased the storm brewing inside of her, but they will never be enough. She entered the building afterwards; it was clear Jill wasn't waiting for a reply, a sign of avoiding any further discussion of the event. Neither was she.

Chris was still standing behind the place Jill stood moments ago. Strangely, the girl didn't expect for others to follow, especially not after what Jill said, knowing fully well their souls were restless for the injustice the received, their bodies either rotting in the woods or burned along with the mansion. Except one; Cher have never hated any man with a high intensity like this before. She was satisfied with the death he deserved for all the disaster and lies he made. Chris started towards his sister, remembering the conversation they had hours ago before the mission.

_"_Chris!_ Please, you don't have to go; you don't have to do this. Please - "_

_"Bravo team's helicopter crashed, Cher, in the middle of nowhere. What part of the situation don't you understand?"_

_"But if you go…."_

_"But what, Cher?"_

_To watch her purse her lips as she hesitated to answer my question again was all I could do to avoid the frustration built over the week by the cannibalistic murders from overflowing. Since the reports of the cannibalistic murders appeared on the papers, she's been more often found outside of our apartment doing God-knows-what._

_I could practically hear the desperation in her voice as she spoke, "Look, I wasn't going to tell you this, but if it means you'll stay and be smart, then I will. The cannibalistic murders are not made from religious cults or whatever. They were made artificially by –" Her words were stopped by the puckering of her lips when she heard approaching footsteps outside. She suddenly composed herself, looking as though she was merely bored for having to watch her brother go into some dangerous and life-risking mission again._

_Jill's face appeared as she opened the door. "Chris, Captain said it's time to go." A few awkward seconds passed as she solemnly glanced at Cher, who only straightened herself. Jill could only give a kind and reassuring smile to lessen the other girl's worries. As soon as the door closed, fear flooded back into her eyes with the same intensity before Jill interrupted. She hesitated once more. When she seemed like she was done speaking, __I passed by her and took a few steps towards the door when she suddenly grabbed my sleeve. I readied myself, expecting to see her pleading eyes attacking mine again, but gone was the girl who begged me not to go, in her place was a woman with determined eyes. Looks like Cher gave up her puppy dog eyes tactic._

_"Fine, seems like I can't stop you, and I guess nothing will." She rummaged her pockets searching for something. She gently withdrew a small key chain with a crest from one of her pockets before giving it to me. "Here, treat it as a lucky charm and maybe it will be one." With those words, she left the room without even looking behind her._

In his right hand was his "lucky charm" from Cher. Apparently the charm was a key to a very special and expensive music box, judging from the lovely and intricate designs. He would save his question on the origin of the key for later as the box was found in a secret room. It was currently in one of his many pockets. They were all tired and still mourning over the loss of so many good people. But mostly over who they believed they Captain was. His betrayal almost cost all of their lives, leading a brutal fate to befall unto the victims and grief upon the survivors. Thinking he should've listened to Cher, he added an afterthought, _N__ever thought the little sister would save her big bro. _Even if it was in the form of a lucky charm.

Seeing each S.T.A.R.S. member's haunted and lifeless face made Cher want to edge closer to running away and jumping into the nearest cliff around. She caused all this grief upon them. One word and she could've prevented the mission. Even bring Umbrella down.

She knew there was nothing, not even the sight of the survivors' loved ones could ever bring back the life and light that was once in their eyes or forget the gore and inhuman things they've witnessed, even her brother's. _Who knew a few hours could alter one's life forever? _The girl held her ground as her brother came to a stop beside her and glanced at the sunrise. When a sunrise came it usually meant a new future, a new beginning, _new _but not always _positive_. She had never seen it rise in a sad and mournful manner.

No matter how bright or warm, she could never look at the beautiful sunrise the same way again. Not after having a glimpse of what kind of future lies ahead of them.

_"I dread the events of the future, not in themselves but in their results." - Edgar Allan Poe_

* * *

AN: I hope you like it! Tell me what you think about it, PLEASE! Even just a few words would mean a lot to me! Thanks ^_^


	2. Chapter 1: Dreams and Lies

**Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil, obviously.**

* * *

_Dreams are today's answers to tomorrow's questions. - Edgar Cayce_

"Warning: A biohazard has been detected. Please evacuate all infected areas immediately."

As the monotonous voice continued to ring, a pair of fast-paced footsteps echoed throughout the eerie hallways as shadows hauntingly stalked their owners. The predator behind them let out a guttural cry before chasing its prey relentlessly. Sooner or later, the hunting game will end, one of them dead, with a body mutilated beyond recognition, blood splattered across the once-white walls, and soul left to wander the underground walls of the lab for God knows how long. It was a dreadful thought that eluded neither of two, the scientist and the sentry guard.

The guard equipped with past experiences and rigorous training was confident in his chances of survival as compared to the scientist running beside him who invested his _great _skills in the making of these creatures from hell. If it wasn't for him, they wouldn't be having a heck of time escaping the labs and playing hide and seek with every monster they see.

Fallen comrades and colleagues with a brutal death recorded in their death certificates were enough to make him feel his blood lust and anger burn. The thought of running a knife across the guilty man's chest and thrust it into his cold heart was a pleasurable sight, sending delightful shivers across his back. It was an unbearable thought, to let the guilty walk freely among the innocent, knowing the extent of the of grief men like him can cause to others, to him.

Even without the silent screams of his comrades' vengeful souls echoing, he knew that their dying moments were in company of creatures made by the T-virus.

"This way!" A barked command from the guard's companion silenced all his hateful thoughts, as the drive for survival called him back to reality. A demonic cry was all that was heard while a turn towards the left was made. _Of all cursed hallways, why the hell this one? _

The hall was dominant in red as death hung heavy in the air, making the task of breathing harder than usual. A torn lab coat was found soaked in crimson blood along with mutilated body parts scattered all over the place. Oh, how sweet and ironic it would be to leave the fate of the creator to the monstrosities he made. In the guard's eyes, it was either this slow and painful death or a quick one in the hands of Umbrella. He doubt the company would let anybody live past this, knowing that names of the higher ups might get tarnished.

Another wraith-like howl came from behind, louder and rapidly closer. The urge to peek at the monster was tempting as he felt the air swirl behind him, possibly a missed swipe from death. He did not know if he was fortunate to be able to evade an attack or unfortunate to be pursued by the creature as he was a less guilty man than the one beside him. Warning bells sounded in his mind as he dodged another swipe.

As the creature neared, what the scientist saw was a Hunter pursuing them. What the guard saw was Death himself.

Death loomed nearer, with his cloak trailing behind, and scythe grating against the blood-stained tiles. He chanced a glance only to see his luck run out as Death's claw slashed across his face. Strangely, the pain was nothing compared to the heartbreak he saw on Elaine's eyes, and to think the person who caused this was him. All he wanted was a way to survive all if this, but, all he needed now was a way to tell Elaine what she meant to him.

Unfortunately, it was too late. He could see it in Death's eyes, in his hands, could hear his mind whisper the end. A glimpse of a lab coat across the hall was all that he needed to feel the final nail hammered into his coffin.

As Death raised his claws, the guard let his eyes close one last time, his last thoughts were of the girl he let go of. No scream escaped his lips, only silence.

* * *

While the same could not be said to the girl miles away from the place who saw the dream and witnessed every moment of escape, she was still screaming even when she had opened her eyes.

Her brother came running, banging her door open as he switched on the lights and found his sister on the bed, covering her mouth with shaking hands.

"What's wrong, Cher," a worried question came out.

"Nothing, just a bad dream." She turned to send a small smile to Chris, anything to push him away from the truth without lying, _again_.

"You never scream, even when you're awake. And when you do..." He couldn't end his speech as he saw lingering fear in her eyes and tears ready to spill the moment he left the room. "Hey, if it's still bothering you, you need to talk about it."

Cher looked into her brother's eyes, knowing how stubborn he was in every given situation. She felt a lie was in order. "I'm...just not sure if I should share this with you," she said while feigning hesitance. She was a good liar, unlike Chris. She always know what to say to send a brother the other way. "It's about...Ethan." _I'm so sorry, Ethan, for dragging you into this_.

She felt Chris suppress a groan, which left her satisfied, knowing he bought it. Her brother knows, it was usually Claire who listens and talks her through in moments like this, especially when it's about boys.

"Well, at least I think so. The dream...everything was just so dark and I couldn't see. All I know is that I'm being left with another heartbreak. I'm scared, Chris. I really am," it was true, she had this dream, and it was bothering her, like he said. Just not tonight. "But I'm fine now, you don't have to worry," she said with a smile.

After a few seconds staring at one another, Chris decided to let it go. With a heavy sigh, he said, "if you say so. But when you have something to say, just say it, all right?" she nodded back in response as Cher saw the sleep slowly creeping back into his eyes.

"Goodnight, Chris."

"'Night, Cher." With that he turned off the lights.

Cher would've been sleeping the moment the door closed. She would've rode the train back to sleep. But she wasn't.

Sleep kept evading her, caused by her brooding on how she scored another a lie against Chris, on how many days she has kept with this tally, and for how long will she feel the need to keep up the the game. _I don't want to lie anymore. Why do I keep feeling that I have to?_ It forced the tears she refused to spill in front of Chris.

Sleep soon came, accompanying the tears she released through the night.

* * *

**AN - Please read and review! ^_^**


	3. Important Note

You guys remember when I said this story is discontinued and will be rewritten? Well, here you are!

The official rewrite of the Rain's Windy Approach and the Caterpillar on a Leaf is here. **"Another Perspective" **

Hope you all read it! :)


End file.
